My sassy wife
by Uchihalover99
Summary: "Kanata! Is someone bully you at school again?" Zero asked her son when she saw he cried. His body and face covered with dirt and bruises. "Haa...Shiro bully me" "Next time if he bully you again you can hit him back or if not, you can just break his neck and if you're not brave enough to do so, you can tell me. Mommy will go and break his neck for you, ok?" she still the same...
1. Chapter 0

**Disclaimer: **Vampire knight is not mine.

Wanning: probably many grammar mistakes and error spellings. No beta

Pairing: KanamexFem:Zero

Summery: "Kanata! Is someone bully you at school again?" Zero asked her son when she saw he cried. His body and face covered with dirt and bruises. "Haa...Shiro bully me" "Next time if he bully you again you can hit him back or if not, you can just break his neck and if you're not brave enough to do so, you can tell me. Mommy will go and break his neck for you, ok?" she still the same as before not one bit different at all. 'And that's my sassy wife' Kaname thought.

AN: I know it short but I just want to try writting this one. I got ideas from a novel I read and I want to share it. This is my first vampire knight fic, so pleace go easy on me.

My sassy wife

Chapter0

"O_O! Sister be careful !"

".\/. Che! What the hell is wrong with that car? Why is it driving like a turtle?"

"T_T I'm going to die! Oh my god, I'm going to die"

"Shut the hell up, Ichiru"

A red sport car on the street driving over the limit, passing through every cars on the street. Inside the car is a woman with long silver hair that pass her back, she was wearing a pair of black sun glasses, holding a cigaret between her soft red lips. Sat next to her is a guy with silver hair, both of his hands trying to grab something to hold on to, his handsome face turning paler and paler than usual.

The red sport car stopped in frond of a police station making people who were walking there stopped to stare at the car. The guy in the car hurry taking his seatbelt off, then he opened the car door and kneel down on the ground acting like he was about to kiss the ground.

"Oh, my lovely ground! I thought I could never meet you ever again"

"Don't be such a drama queen" she said as she coming out of the car. Spitting her cigaret on the ground, one hand carrying a brown document, the other taking her expensive sun glasses off showing a pair of big beautiful lavender eyes. There a name tag on her designer dress that say Kiryu Zero.

The reason why she stood in frond of the police station is because she's going to lead a group of police man to take down a gang that selling drug to students. Her parents and her little brother who still on his knees are also polices just like her.

AN: I know it really short ?. I just want to get it out a little, but if I get many alerts I promise to write more.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Vampire knight is not mine.

Wanning: probably many grammar mistakes and error spellings. No beta

Pairing: KanamexFem:Zero

Summery: "Kanata! Is someone bully you at school again?" Zero asked her son when she saw he cried. His body and face covered with dirt and bruises. "Haa...Shiro bully me" "Next time if he bully you again you can hit him back or if not, you can just break his neck and if you're not brave enough to do so, you can tell me. Mommy will go and break his neck for you, ok?" she still the same as before not one bit different at all. 'And that's my sassy wife' Kaname thought.

AN: I know my grammar is not very good, that is why I want a beta reader. If anyone interested please help me, if I still don't have a beta you're gonna have to put up with my creepy grammar, though I try to improve. Thank you for alert my story, and big thanks to who review. I'm so happy I can update this chapter, please enjoy and review.

Chapter 1

Zero drove her sport car through an old warehouse. She and many police mans fighting with the gangsters, Zero hit and kicked those guy without mercy, causing them bruises and black eyes.

"Kiryu Zero! How many time do I have to tell you not to cause our suspects any injury?" Zero's mother nagged her again.

"Hai!" Zero replied. She may not afraid of the criminals but she really didn't want to mess with her mom.

"Come home this afternoon, we have somethings to tell you" her mother continue.

"Hai! Mom"

Zero sighed as she has been driving on the road, even though she drove her car fast, she still couldn't take her mind of what about to come this afternoon, for sure Kiryu Tsuki who is her mother going to talk her ears off again. Kiryu Zero is a person who is headstrong, stubborn, always get her way, never listen to anyone and get moody easily, but she also could be passionate and caring at times.

As she was lost in her thought, her car crushed into another car that was parking on the street. When she got out to exam the car she saw that the light on the right side of the car has been crushed pretty bad, but before she could run the people started to form a cycle around the accident.

"My car!"

A guy just came out of a near by caffe shop, wearing a hat, humming to himself. But when he saw people surrounded his car he ran to see what's going on. Zero could only stared at the damage car.

"Eh... Ano... It was not on purpose, so bye" she said then walking to her car, but the guy came to stand between her and her car's door.

"Bye? Just like that? Enough already. You have to pay for the damage you cause"

"I don't have money"

"=_= Easy for you to say. Do you even consider about how I feel when I saw my car that park in a legal place, just so I can have a cub of coffee, being crush into without any reason?"

"Then what do you want me to do?"

"Maybe we should talk about it in a police station" when Zero thought about her face on the frond page of the newspaper, she pale.

"Stay calm! We can talk about it here, no need to go to the police" she trying to convince him as she swayed her hands back and ford but accident pushed off his hat to the ground, showing his handsome face. People that was watching started to gasp in disbelief. Zero's mouth hung opened slightly as she also gasped in disbelief.

"Ac... Actor"

"What the hell are you doing?"

He reached for his hat, trying to cover his face again. He opened Zero's sport car door and pushed her inside then he got into the seat next to her.

"Drive!"

"Eh?"

"Don't eh me. I told you to drive your car"

"Eh huh!"

"It's good that no one had the chance to ask for my signature yet" he said with a big sigh as he taking his hat off. Zero looked left right trying to find something. The actor asked

"What are you doing?"

"Trying to find a paper and a pen for you to sign"

"Hey! Miss. Please watch the road"

"Just a minute"

"Not a minute, look straight ahead and drive carefully"

His words was no used at all, 'cause she just continue to find a paper and a pen. He hands reached for the car wheels in panic.

"Where is it?"

"Please forget about it, and focus on driving"

"Don't worry! I always drive like that. I never know that celebrity also get scare easily"

"We celebrities are human too you know=_=; we also afraid to die. Driving like you now is not going to end up prettily, no wonder you crushed my car"

Zero gave the paper and the pen to him (she just found it) as she focus on driving again, making the guy whom sat close to her let out a sigh of relief.

"Tell me your name so I can sign for you"

"My name is Kiryu Zero. I'm 21 years old. I'm staying at ## street ##. I have a twin brother name Ichiru and my parents..."

"Ok, ok. That's enough. I only asked for your name, not your entire family"

"Stop here! If I continue to ride with you, I'm sure I'm going to die before I have to"

Zero stopped the car, and he got out. Then he put his hat on to cover his face again.

"Good thing that you tell me your address, I will sent you the fee that cause to repair my car"

"Well, you have to talk to my mom and dad about it. Because I don't have any money"

"You drive a freaking expensive sport car, but you tell me you don't have the money to pay me? I'll tell my manager to send you the amount tomorrow" he finished, then he walking away from her car. Zero looked at the signed paper and smile, calling her friend Aido and told her about what happened today.

The actor entered a pub name Moon light his eyes searching for someone.

"Hey! Over here" a man dressed in suit calling him. He walked to the man then greet him.

"Long time no see, uncle"

"Yes! Why are you so late?"

"Someone's car crushed mine, so I have to walk here"

"Really? How is Haruka and Juuri doing?"

"My parents are doing fine. Because both of them are busy, that's why I come instead"

"Oh, I see. But, are you sure about the meeting?"

"What's it? Is your daughter doesn't want to meet?"

"No, it's not like that, but my daughter is 21, and he's only 18. Do you think it a good idea?"

"Don't worry! There're nothing to loss if it's not work out. Beside if my parents approve, I'm sure she is a wonderful lady"

"Kain" the man pat Kain's back lightly and took a sip of his drink "If only you know, if only you know..."

TBC...

AN: when I used "meeting" I mean like blind date or something. Next chapter Kaname's going to appear. Hope you enjoy. :D oh I also make Aido a femal in here.


	3. Chapter 2

**_Not own the vampire knight _**

**_A/N short chapter, but I'll try to update faster. No beta since I don't know how to contact my beta reader at all. Please put up with my grammar for now._**

Chapter 3

"Mom! Guess what? I met Kain. The actor Kain! Can you believe it?"

"Sit down! Look like you don't know your fault at all. Do you know how your father had taken the blame from the government because of your thoughtless action?" Zero's mom said.

"..." Zero looked at her mom scarily.

"To make up for your mistake, I'll give you a mission. It's about an illegal gang call Bloody moon. I want you to investigate their leader name Kuran Kaname, age 18 and a senior in Cross Academy."

"How do I investigate on him?"

"You have to act as a student there, try to get close to him and find out about his gang activities."

"O_O what? You want me to pretend to be a high school student? Want me to study again?" Zero asked in panic, but when she caught her mother's eyes she nodded "Yes, ma'am."

The morning ray shined through a window, waking up a silver hair woman from her peaceful sleep. A pair of beautiful lavender eyes opened up grumpily to look at the time "8 o'clock!"

She stood up quickly, taking her night grown off her slender body. After took a quick shower and putting her new uniform on, she rushed down the stair.

Tsuki saw her daughter; she shook her head a little at her clumsiness "I'll drive you to school."

"Hai, mom."

(Bang)

The sound of the classroom's door slammed in to the wall. Every student sat in the class, turning their head to look at where the sound came from.

They all thought the sound must be from someone big and strong, but in fact it was from a tall slim figure of a beautiful silver hair woman that is wearing the same school uniform as them.

Her huge purple eyes bright like a diamond, her long straight nose and small red lips go perfectly well with her smooth white face. She could have all the boys in the class fall for her in a heartbeat with only a smile.

The teacher was walking behind her into the classroom "Everyone! This is our new student. She just transfers here today, so be nice to her."

"Hello! My name is Kiryu Zero. I'll be in your care from now on."

"Chas, bitch!"

A voice came from a student. Zero tried to find the owner of the voice, biting her lips to stop herself from curse back. A person whom called her a bitch is a girl sat close to a window at the back of the class. She has long strawberry hair, glaring at Zero with the eyes that say 'I don't like you.'

"Go sit over there." The teacher pointed to a seat close to the door.

Zero sat down then a girl behind her said "That was Souen Ruka! You have to be careful around her. She is with a famous gang in the school. Ruka is a very scary person, you'd better not mess with her if you want to have a peaceful life here." Zero nodded her head pretending to be scared. "The other person you have to watch out for is the guy next to you." Zero looked at the empty seat next to her, she thought no one sit there because she couldn't see a book in the desk at all.

"He is a very quiet boy, ask one word and he answer one word. Very creepy! His eyes are also very scary."

'Another scary person? Or just a kid with an attitude problem'

"His name is Kuran Kaname!"

"What! O_O"

**TBC...**

**Review please!**


	4. Chapter 3

_**Not own vampire knight**_

_**Paring: Kanazero**_

_**A/N no beta. **_

**Chapter 4**

Zero and her best friend Aido sat in a pub call Baby Sky. They have been sitting there for a while as Zero started telling Aido about her mission. At first she didn't want to tell her friend about it at all, but after lots of drink she spilled everything out to her.

After a while Zero slept on the table, making Aido had to hold her when they getting out, but only after a few steps she bumped into someone. Aido lifted her head up to say sorry to that person, but then she stopped. This guy is so handsome. He was wearing a light brown jacket with a white t-shirt inside.

"Ouh..." (Vomit sound)

"O_O!"

"==..."

The guy looked down at his shirt that now stain with vomit. His face is as passive as normal. He stared at Zero who just vomited on him. Aido was afraid that he might do something, so she bowed her head trying to leave.

"I'm so sorry! My friend drank a little too much that's why she likes that. I'll pay for your..."

Aido did not finish her sentence yet, the guy threw his jacket to the ground. Then he took off his t-shirt showing his smooth white body. He used his shirt to wipe away the vomit on Zero's mouth and walked out, leaving Aido stand there shockingly with lots of questions inside her brain.

It's not an easy thing to study in the morning with a hangover. Zero sat face down on her table, her head hurting like hell right now. She tried to remember what had happened in the pub, hoping she didn't cause any trouble for her friend at all.

The sound of the door opened softly, showing a tall guy with dark chocolate hair and a pair of cold red wine eyes that now staring at the silver female. He walked straight to her then put his bag on the desk next to her.

Zero tried to lift her head to look at the male, but decided to stand up so she can look at his face better. 'Chas, this guy tall like a giraffe. Why does he have to be so tall, I'm jealous. Even though I drink milk everyday I'm still not over 1,75m yet he probably over 1,85m tall' she thought to herself.

She doesn't like him at all. Why? Because she hates guys that look prettier than a girl and he's so tall, just looking at him she already know that he is a playboy type.

"Why are you staring at me?" a husky voice full of power asked her.

She tried to smile a little and reply "Oh, I'm just envy your tallness that's all"

"..."

The guy sat on the chair close to her. Zero looked at him shockingly 'So he's Kuran Kaname'

"Are you Kuran Kaname?"

"Hn"

'My god! I thought he'd be someone scary, but he's just a pretty boy'

"You..."

"..."

"Are you gay?"

"..."

"=U= why won't you answer me, did you hear what I ask?"

"..."

"Are you deaf?"

"..."

No matter what she said he didn't react at all to her teasing and questions, he just sat there looking at the front class dreamily.

"Say something to me"

"What do you want me to say?"

"Oh, you speak! You speak"

"..."

When Kaname opened his bag pack, Zero peaked inside seeing a textbook and a few old novels. He took out a novel, but what caught Zero attention is the way he read the book just like her. She always put her leg on the table when she read something. Zero turned her head to look at what Kaname was reading.

(First love)

She stared at the page he was reading then laugh out loud.

"Hah hah ha. Man, what and old fashion love story. Can I borrow the other one?"

"..."

Kaname took out the other one for Zero. She took the book and started reading since the teacher's not there.

"Too cliché, hah ha"

"..."

"Hah ha, maybe the girl needs to use the toilet"

Kaname stared at her strangely "You know, the book you read is suppose to be a sad story"

"Hah ha! Sorry, but I can't help it. I don't understand how you could read all these juke at all"

"The guy in the story you're reading died, right? So what's so funny about it? Shouldn't it suppose to be sad?"

"Here, look at this page. (The main character is lying in his own blood on his lover's lap because he was shot six times). Hah ha this guy really is amazing to be able to talk for two and a haft pages long after been shot. Normally when a person gets shoot, they usually doesn't have enough energy to speak more than a few words. It's very hilarious that he can talk this long before he died"

All the students in class stared at them, they thought it was really odd that Zero and Kaname acting like friends and borrow each other book. What more is that today Kaname talk a lot than usual.

"Why don't you talk to anyone at all?"

"It's not your business"

"Don't you have any friend? I'll be your friend then"

"It's not your business"

"You're strange" Zero gave the book back to Kaname.

"You're also strange, too"

"?" She looked at him in question.

"You've always been in my mind since the first time I saw you"

TBC...

PLEASE REVIEW


End file.
